


【锤基 盾冬】爱豆想睡我怎么办？（娱乐圈AU）

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 粉丝锤×偶像基经纪人盾×演员冬





	【锤基 盾冬】爱豆想睡我怎么办？（娱乐圈AU）

Chapter 32  
Loki 进组拍戏了，和Thor 聚少离多，一开始Thor 还强迫自己把注意力都放到工作上，但是在连着一个星期没见到Loki 之后，Thor 终于忍不住了。他在一个周五下午开车到了Loki 的剧组，向Hela 问了好久终于知道知道Loki 住在哪间房。

Thor 临走前Hela 恶狠狠地警告他，

“Loki 明天还要补戏，你最好不要做出什么过分的事情。”

Thor 摆了摆手，他会小心的。

Loki 经历了一天的拍摄，只觉得浑身都要散架了，他转开房门，甚至没有意识到灯怎么是亮着的，直到他看见床上还有一个人的时候，脑子才终于开始运转起来。

“你怎么来了？”Loki 赶紧去把门反锁上。

“我想看看你，我已经一个星期没有看到你了！”Thor 从床上跳下来，像一只大型犬黏在Loki 身上，抱着Loki 从门口到小吧台，Loki 给自己倒了小半杯红酒，头微微后仰的时候Thor 坏心地咬住了Loki 的耳朵尖，轻轻舔了一下。

“Holy shit！”Loki 手上一哆嗦，酒液洒在了衣服上，此时的Loki 看起来非常色情，Thor 在心里想。

Thor 凑过去，舔吻掉Loki 锁骨上的红酒，然后开始轻轻啄吻——他努力控制着力道，不在这秀美的脖颈上留下暧昧的痕迹。

Thor 把Loki 压在吧台上，膝盖挤进Loki 的腿间，恶意地磨蹭着胯下，感受到了身下的变化，Thor 笑着吻上了Loki 的嘴唇。

“不行……今天不行……”Loki 喘息着推开Thor ，他的眼睛已经染上了情欲的水气，却仍然挣扎着想要保留一丝理智和清醒。

“好。”Thor 嘴上答应着，手下却依然不停，他一把拽下Loki 的裤子，然后跟着跪了下去。

“你……”Loki 瞪大了眼睛，还没等他继续说什么，Thor 已经隔着内裤吻上了他的，他开始用舌头描绘着Loki 胯下的形状，Loki 的喘息更加急促，小臂无力地撑在吧台上。

Loki 有些迷离地看着Thor ，Thor 已经咬着他的内裤边缘，缓缓把已经被不知道是唾液还是什么打湿的布料扯了下去，Thor 抬头对上了Loki 的眼神，冲他眨了下眼。

Fuck ，Loki 在心里想，他一直没有跟Thor 说过，最开始注意到他就是因为他的眼睛，那双眼睛像是包容了整片汪洋，让他忍不住跌入其中，沉沦其中……

Thor 有些不满Loki 的出神，他不轻不重地咬了一口Loki 早已勃起的性器。

Loki 好看的眼睛迅速积起了一汪水，然后在Thor 接下来的动作中被情欲蒸干。


End file.
